


Infected

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Character Death, Confusion, Drama, Fluff, Graphic Description, Multi, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Semi-Public Sex, Set after Endgame, Smut, Some cosmic horror, Threesome - F/M/M, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Thi is a Halloween Surprise Story, to celebrate October! To set the spooky mood, this story is set in space, after Endgame.Nadia Delores (Original Female Character), a newly appointed Avenger joins the team on the Explore Mission of the Moons of neighboring planets. Their goal, to declare no harm can be done to humans in the future, and to expand their horizon and knowledge of the universe. She quickly realizes that whoever deliberately destroyed the shuttle has been infected with a mysterious species of one of the many moons. Too bad that everyone had been exposed.This story contains graphic violence, descriptions of blood, major character death, descriptions of murder and smut. Please do not read this if the main warnings cause you to feel uncomfortable. Warnings will be posted each update. This story is a murder mystery and contains ideas of cosmic horror. Inspiration for the story is from The Twilight Zone, Sucker Punch, and Among Us.Also posted on Tumblr @kidney9-9 and Wattpad @kidney99
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/OC, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), bucky barnes/oc





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy breathing was the only thing she could hear as her helmet hit the back of the shuttle, and her hands gripped at the arms of the seat. She didn’t want to open her eyes, lights would speed past her at rates she wouldn’t be able to understand, and she didn’t want to take any risks as she felt the shuttle bump harshly. Peter’s arm found hers, and he squeezed on her hand tightly, gasping as another rough bump zoomed through the shuttle.

Her teammates were lined up and seated near her as well. She clenched onto Peter’s hand even more once Friday started to talk, “Mission Failure. Aborted Planet XH-8977, scanning for wounds.” The AI made her even more nervous, as she felt heat build up in her body from the intense light flashing at her suit, scanning for any cuts. Her helmet was clasped onto the skintight suit, making her feel uncomfortable and even more tense at the claustrophobic feeling.

“Eight wounds detected. Reporting back to base for Medical.” The AI reported, making her let out a shaky cry. Peter’s hand tightened even more onto hers, almost starting to break through her suit. She ripped her hand away from him as shooting pain seared through her arm from his grasp, and she let out another cry when she finally opened her eyes.

“Oh, fuck.” She muttered, watching as the base appeared even closer in mere seconds through the flashing stars and planets. She struggled to move her head to look down at her arm, but she finally did, letting out a gasp. “Fuck!” She cursed louder, now as shock poured into her system gazing down at the blood.

He punctured her suit somehow.

Her eyelids started to shutter as the shuttle started to slow down, and she clamped them shut, trying to calm her breathing. Whatever he just did, wasn’t normal. That strength- he always had control of it, no matter what. She couldn’t understand his reasoning, but anxiety jumped at her throat when the shuttle slammed into the side of the entrance of the base. Yells and screams broke out from all her teammates, including herself as she shouted for her life, thinking it would end, and as she blacked out, for a moment she thought she did.

“Nadia! Wake up, we need to get off this thing! Now!” Someone demanded her, lifting her body up as she coughed awake. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she glanced around frantically at the damage, quickly assessing it was totaled. _Gone_.

They were stuck in space.

Instantly, she silently begged it wasn’t real. That she was back on Earth, in her cozy bedroom, having a nightmare. She insisted to herself that she would wake up any moment, but as the pain throbbed out from her arm, causing her neck to snap down, she knew it was real. Blood oozed from her suit and onto the unstable floor, causing her attention to spiral to the destruction of the shuttle. The wires snapped and sizzled at her, barring their wild teeth on the floor, and the walls indented to a point of certain dread.

Nadia’s eyes dazed in front of her as the person pulled her out completely, throwing her onto the floor of the so called “garage” of the base ship. Smoke filled the air, and she couldn’t see who helped her, but she was filled with fear and gratefulness, wanting to reach out and hug them.

But they turned, staring down at her silently as the smoke became worse, clouding the air, proudly surrounding her chest. She coughed, and coughed again, struggling for oxygen as she hazily watched the person leave her.

It walked out of the garage, turning the lock on the door, as it shut Nadia in.

Was there much after the fear became her hope? The adrenaline that managed to turn her body into a trembling mess, pulling her up into the smoke even more. She couldn’t reach the lock. It was too far away, instead she stumbled, half-dead to the wall besides her.

She struck at the buttons on the wall, quickly finding the air vacuum. Would she even survive such a thing? The mechanical monster roared to life, though muted through her helmet, after she slammed onto its button. She gripped around the odd pluming poll that stuck out, coming out of the wall. She tightened her grip, wrapping her legs around it weakly, as her helmet still filled with smoke, traveling through the rip of her suit.

The machine sipped the smoke, drinking it up, including the oxygen. In a panic, Nadia slipped her foot out, banging it against the oxygen button, not wanting to lose anymore breaths. Her grip strengthened even more around the poll, as the machine grew closer to her.

In horror, she watched as it mulled by her, sucking up the blood that drifted onto her suit, and she hastily smacked her other hand around the cut. It stung, causing her to yell out, terrified that she was moments away from death, from either an infection or the lack of air.

Hands slammed against the door away from her. She gazed at it, as her vision started to blur again from the events. Blood slipped out underneath her hand, as the machine turned away, and her grip weakened.

If only this had been a nightmare, she would wake up with only a sweat. It wasn’t though, and now she wasn’t sure if she’d wake up. Her eyes shifted to the floor, as they began to flutter shut. She struggled to breathe, knowing she forgot to turn the vacuum off. In the last few moments of her consciousness, she loosened her grip entirely, letting her body fly.

It hit the wall first, and she shoved her foot pathetically against the air vacuum option, to turn it off. She blacked out before she hit the ground. Her teammates surrounded her moments later as panic stirred in the group.

_“Who was the last one with Nadia?”_


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Nadia to open her eyes fully. She had been in the lab for over two days now, after receiving news she had excessive lung damage, and her cut had punctured a vein. She lost too much blood, and when she spoke up about the person leaving her on the floor, everyone opted to say it was because of the lack of oxygen and blood lost. That it was all fake, and she needed to rest.

Nadia didn’t believe it one bit.

How could she? It was real, she knew it was. When no one was in the room, watching her, she pulled out her tablet, unlocking it using her username and password. She typed in the extra security questions, rolling her eyes when it locked her out. She tried again, and it didn’t work. She groaned at the tablet, setting it on the table; her intentions were to view the last few days of security footage, to make sure she was right. Now she started to second guess herself, wondering if her story was even real. It would seem she’d need to check the air vacuum machine for the time stamps, when she gets discharged from the lab.

She was sure she’d be discharged by the end of the day, knowing how Bruce treats her now. It seemed space changed his attitude, maybe his alter ego shining to the light more than the previous professor, she never would know.

Her arm wound burned as she set the tablet down. The redness had drifted down her arm, away from the wound which concerned her, but when she brought it up with Bruce, he quickly shut down any ideas from her. Claiming that Nadia was okay, and she was just pushing fears on him. It guilted her into staying quiet, something she thought she didn’t have to do on the Avengers team. It didn’t make any sense, knowing that whenever anyone has an opinion, or fact, they spoke up about it, and dealt with the others in the group easily. Maybe it was because she was the newest addiction to the Avengers, but it still didn’t sit right with her as she’d catch others staring at her for moments too long.

The mission was delayed until further notice. It was expected, after the destruction of the shuttle completely ruined the interior, and the engines. After the flames and smoke went out, it was searched by two other teammates, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. She rarely spoke to either of them, knowing how easily she could get in trouble, mainly with Steve Rogers. He was the Captain of the mission, which she didn’t understand why. He had barely any expertise in international business and space. Perhaps Tony Stark had more, but she winced at the idea of Tony being in charge.

“Feeling better already there, doll?” A voice called out, causing Nadia to whip her head around to the man. She held back a scoff, and instead offered a polite smile. It was Bucky Barnes, the man who caused such a fear in her heart when she first met him, all because of that stare he holds. She’s seen the stuff he’s done to others, and she wasn’t sure if the Winter Soldier was completely gone, knowing he still had issues with his past.

Nadia sighed before nodding, it was odd that he came all the way here, to see her. They weren’t close, and Bucky wasn’t usually the one to initiate talking, so it surprised her. “I’m fine,” She insisted, almost glancing down to her arm as the burning worsened even more. She wanted to get out of here, so she could check the garage, and find out who intended to kill her.

“Good, in fact, _great_! You know, maybe you and I should go dancing sometime? I want to get to know that brain of yours, always making shit up. Like what you told Bruce, and even Natasha- how your arm hurts _so_ bad.” He paused, circling around her bed with a sneer. “I bet you’re just _dying_ to get home.”

Nadia felt her mind twist at the sour jabs from Bucky. He was never like this to her, causing a deep frown to settle. She had half the nerve to hit him, show him the pain she was feeling, but it wouldn’t be good. “Fuck you.” She spat out, back to Bucky. He chuckled, leaning against her bedpost, again staring down at her, this time almost blankly. Another strike of anger passed him, pausing before he spoke again.

“Hm, another time perhaps. Just be aware, don’t mess with my cameras again.” He retorted, leaning straight before strolling to the center of her room. Nadia furrowed her eyebrows, confused at the mention of cameras, before she shook her head back at him.

“What cameras?” An innocent question, something that made Bucky pause in his plans to reveal her as the one who rewired them. He gazed at her, almost disturbed at her question, before tilting his head and closing his eyes. He made a mistake then, it wasn’t her. He could always tell when someone was lying, and the way she responded, her body language, he could tell it was a mistake to accuse her.

He groaned silently to himself, as he glanced up to the ceiling, annoyed. “Someone replaced the wiring of the security cameras with some string and painted all the remaining wires black. Noticed it this morning, and thought it was you because you’re the only one who has all the free time.” His explanation was valid, but insulting. Nadia felt her pulse quicken with anger.

“Falsely accusing me because you don’t like me isn’t something an Avenger would do.” She stung back, crossing her arms, flinching as the pain worsened after sliding her skin against the blankets. Bucky watched as Nadia struggled to hide her pain, causing his guilt to jab him in the side.

He didn’t like her words though. “Doll, you’ve barely been an Avenger for a few months. You don’t know these people like I do.” He replied, struggling to stay put as Nadia huffed in pain. He wanted to help her, but it would be strange now, after arguing with her over such matters. He stayed back, opting to sit in the vacant chair across from her bed, near the window. It was strange to look out of, seeing complete darkness, the vastness expanded forever, and Bucky knew this mission would barely unlock any information about the universe. It was forever moving and growing to the point humans would never see the full truth or equation. He blanked out of his thoughts, as Nadia cleared her throat. He gazed back at her, trying to keep his emotions steady as she groaned again at the pain.

_“Now I know more about you though. Do you look at the security cameras often?”_


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky Barnes seemed to be more kind to her now, after his anger was unleashed at her. When Nadia arrived for breakfast the next day, he sat next to her, pouring the milk into her cereal slowly, as he watched the room. Everyone was on edge today, and Nadia had no idea why. Her mind ran at everything she could think of on that morning, but since she was in the lab for those days, she missed important meetings.

She picked up her spoon as she mumbled a quick thanks to her teammate. Her eyes drifted towards Peter Parker, remembering the way he dug into her skin, tearing it. The recent memory made her shiver in fear, wondering if the Queens boy was someone she had to be worried about. In fact, she wondered if Peter was the one that dragged her out of the shuffle and left her to die.

She let out a scoff.

What a mistake. People turned to Nadia, gazing at her confused and almost worried as she stared at Peter. His eyes never went to meet hers, instead he glanced towards Bucky. “Did you fix the security cameras?” Peter questioned, making Nadia narrow her eyes at him.

Bucky let out a long sigh. “I did, just something’s being picked up in empty spaces. Probably junk now, sent word back to Earth.” At the mention of Earth, Natasha’s shoulders straightened. She raised her eyebrows back to Bucky and Peter, shaking her head.

“If you think they’ll save us, you’re wrong. We need to do this on our own, except if anyone has contact with Fury or Thor.” Her words sent shivers down everyone’s spines. It was something Nadia didn’t want to believe, but knew it was true. After the downfall of SHIELD, and all the wars the Avengers have been in, causing destruction to Earth, it was more likely they’d be left here to die. Dozens of companies and governments support the group, but much more don’t, especially those backed by HYDRA, and other agencies alike. Fury was a hard man to find, and Nadia thought it would be impossible to since they were out in space, and their communication devices were limited.

Tony sat down at the end of the table, sipping his drink quietly while he listened to the chatter. “We’ll find a way, but what caused the shuttle to break down? Steve and I checked the shuttle before launching when we left the planet. Nothing was wrong, all systems were ready to go.” A deeper frown spread across Nadia’s face, as she glanced back to Peter, noticing he was uninterested of the conversation. She ate another bite of cereal, before glancing over to Steve, seeing his eyes were already on her.

She gulped, not wanting to get in trouble with him for something random. He was the leader of the mission, and she was the newest part of the Avengers, it was obvious that his suspicions were set on her. They’ve barely interacted before, and Nadia was not planning on being accused for messing this mission up.

Peter gazed down to Nadia’s bandage, cringing slightly. “How’d you get that?” He asked her, causing Nadia to knit her eyebrows together in confusion and anger. It was because of him, and she’d been telling her teammates it was his fault that she had that cut on her suit and damaged her arm. Did he not hear her? Did they not tell him? Did he not even remember what he did to her?

“Someone hurt me,” She paused, searching his face for any emotions. Peter sighed back, shaking his head, “Who hurt you?” His question made Nadia roll her eyes, before taking another bite of her cereal. Bucky stared back at Peter unamused, knowing it was his fault that Nadia had that cut.

“On the shuttle, before we landed, you held onto my hand and arm. You squeezed, you punctured my suit, you spread whatever the fuck was out there into my blood!” Nadia yelled out suddenly, standing up from her seat, and pushed her chair back with force. It tumbled onto the ground, hitting the glass behind the group. She shook her head before laughing angrily, shifting her eyes to Bruce.

“And you- you never treated it. Only gave me antibiotics and said I was faking it? Remember that? What the fuck am I supposed to do when no one is willing to admit that someone here tried to hurt me, did hurt me. Peter did. But who fucking left me out there to die? And why are you all ready to let it go, as if it never happened?” She blurted out her anger, glaring back at Bruce, and to Peter when he stood up. Peter stayed by the other end of the room, confused by her words.

Silence lingered in the group after Nadia’s outburst. It hung in the air as Tony sipped on his drink again, staring back at Bruce. The man had groaned quietly at Nadia’s jab at him, as he set down his tablet, slowly pulling up her chart from the past few days. He didn’t remember anything of the sorts, he’d always been kind to Nadia, but the moment everyone was back in the base, something didn’t feel right. He didn’t remember saying those things, but when he glanced back to Nadia’s arm, he noticed the red tones spreading even more around her arm. Blisters formed, and blood trickled down after she threw the chair back. His tablet beeped once the information he remembered filling out was ready. He stared down at it, reading it briefly before speaking up softly.

People shifted in the room, as Bruce started to talk, listening to him. Murmurs broke out in the group as he continued talking.

_“You were treated with antibiotics, pain medication, and you have a concussion. Did you- are you seeing things? The heat signature in the garage declared that you were the only one there, the one that fell. No one left you behind, you were the one that stayed back.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Nadia stuck to herself after what Bruce told her. It made her feel confused, and even more alone in the team. She barely had a connection to all of them, except for Peter, which she thought was destroyed now. He was the first one to be friendly and open to her, in the first week of joining the Avengers. Then it was Wanda and Natasha, the two girls Nadia wished she was closer to, but they were so secretive. It would take years before Nadia could call those two her official friends, instead she stuck to calling them her teammates.

Her friendship with Tony Stark was almost nonexistent, but there were times she felt close to him. He’d ramble while he was drunk, tell her war-stories that made her feel like she was there, and then when he was sober, he never remembered it. It was almost sad, but she didn’t want to say anything about it, especially up here in space, where for now it seemed that everyone was trapped.

It must’ve been four or more hours after she finished her tasks for the day when she heard someone at her door. They knocked loudly, and quickly, causing Nadia to groan in confusion. She sat up from her bed, slowly opening the door, and peeped out.

It was Bucky. She had no idea if she should call him a friend or not, he made her feel different though. The look he was giving her now, before she let him in, made her have an odd sense of relief, as if he could understand what she’s feeling right now, the loneliness. She stepped aside after a moment, softly smiling to him as he walked in.

“Nadia,” Bucky started, gazing around her room. It was the first time he’d been in her bedroom on the ship, not the lab room. She shifted awkwardly, not understanding why he was here, but appreciating it. He was kind to her last time she was near him, but now she’s not sure what to expect.

“What happened back there- are you feeling okay?” He asked gently, standing next to the door. Nadia raised her eyebrows in surprise but quickly offered a seat to him, tugging it out with her healthy arm. He took the seat, grinning to her after she sat on her bed to the side. The room was a tight squeeze, only had a pull-out table, a chair, and her bed. Under the bed, was her wardrobe, and all other bedrooms looked like hers. Bathrooms were shared, and included showers, and lockers.

“I think I am.” She responded slowly, unsure of what he was getting at. Bucky gazed back at her, slightly worried as he eyed the bump on her head. “You don’t remember some stuff then I suppose.” He hummed out.

Nadia instantly bit her lip, seeing where this was going, “I didn’t mess with your cameras. I swear, I couldn’t even get up without that pain.” Her response made Bucky shake his head quickly, denying that was what he was going to ask.

“No- It wasn’t what I was going to say. I know you didn’t, I had a feeling you were upset. Just wanted to check up on you.” He insisted, still feeling guilty about his previous encounter with her. He didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with her, if they were going to be stuck in space for the time being. Nadia gazed to the floor as she nodded back to him understanding.

“Thanks,” She paused, kicking her legs up in the air randomly. “Did you fix the cameras completely?” She murmured to him as he watched her. He shook his head as he sighed, not getting why the cameras were just going to shits now. All of them started to alert when there’s nothing in the rooms, as if they picked up ghosts and spirits now. Bucky frowned at the thought, realizing it was around the time for Halloween.

“Still fucked up, doll. Guess we’ll have to live without security cameras now.” He responded, letting the nickname slide in. Nadia grinned at it, finding it almost ironic, since the last time he used that on her, he was accusing her about messing with the cameras. It didn’t seem to matter though to her, that the cameras weren’t working properly, because everyone who’s supposed to be here was.

The thought of the person who left her behind appeared in her mind then, and she quickly pushed it down. If she really did have a concussion from that day, then it was probable that it was just a hallucination, along with the blood loss.

Nadia wanted to move onto a happier conversation though, opting to ask him about the pet name, “Why doll? Don’t hear you calling any other people here that.” She noted to him, with a cheeky grin. Bucky chuckled at her response, relaxing as he leaned closer to her.

“It’s your eyes. They’re shiny, almost glowing, like a doll.” He paused, gazing at her eyes before he let his sight drift lower. “Besides, you’re fuckin’ hot. I’m sure you know I checked you out when you first joined, never made a move though, was nervous.” He admitted, smiling as he gazed down to her lips.

Nadia blinked multiple times at hearing this. That was his staring was for when they first met? She questioned herself, while gazing down to Bucky. She licked her bottom lip slowly, before speaking up. She stood up, causing Bucky to tilt back slightly, gazing up at he with a smirk.

“Don’t know whether I should be flattered or amused right now.” She retorted, letting out a small laugh. Bucky shrugged, pushing his hair behind his ear as Nadia, glanced to the door. She strolled over while speaking again, “You know, I thought you wanted to kill me when I first joined. _And_ when you thought I fucked with your cameras.”

Bucky groaned quietly at her jab at him, “I’m a bit messed up if you didn’t realize. Still doesn’t change the fact I want to get to know you.” Nadia scrunched her nose up at his response, but found it amusing. She played along, locking the door quietly, before walking back in front of Bucky’s seat. He gulped, spreading his legs out and leaned back into the chair completely.

_“You want to get to know me or my body?”_


	5. Smut Warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, piv, fem! oral recieving and cum eating  
> Word Count: 2.3k

It was a question that both Nadia and Bucky knew the question to. It was a fast decision, something that seemed almost unlikely between the two. Bucky would have never thought they would be fucking when he knocked on her door earlier this evening, but here they were. Nadia didn’t expect it either.

Bucky let out a breath of air, as he started to bounce his leg up and down. Nadia tilted her head back to him, crossing her arms as a sly grin appeared on her face, while she waited for an answer. “I’d like to get to know you; but fuck it.” He sighed out, quickly standing up, causing Nadia to blink in surprise. Bucky’s arm wrapped around her side, caressing her back gently.

Before he kissed her though, he chuckled silently, “You want to get to know me or my body?” He copied her words, mumbling to her. Nadia rolled her eyes, before she leaned up on her toes, leaving a ghost of an imprint of her lips on his cheek. She tilted back slightly, smiling as Bucky sighed in frustration at her. He leaned down, and pushed his lips against hers, instantly groaning. Nadia responded to the kiss, opening her mouth as it became messier and more passionate. He pushed her against the bed, quickly moving to the wall next to it, so Nadia could wrap her legs around his waist.

Nadia groaned as she accidently hit her arm on the wall, but quickly shrugged it off as Bucky leaned in to kiss her again. She leaned up to meet his kiss, as they both started to heat up. His hand travelled lower on her back, squeezing gently and causing a quiet giggle from her. As she leaned against the wall, she jumped, wrapping her good arm around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist in quick moments. Bucky groaned as she pulled away from the kiss and started to focus on his ear and neck. She licked and sucked, making extra noises as Bucky started to tremble in excitement, pushing into her body even more, against the wall.

He had to pause it though, as an important thought crossed his head. “Na- Nadia, this is just a one-time thing, right?” His question was pushed out nervously, as he held back his response to her kisses on his neck. She moved away from his neck to gaze at him, and she set her head against his.

“Yeah, course.” She breathed out, tilting his head in for another kiss. That’s what she thought it was too, anything more, then the two of them would have to stop this now. And she didn’t want that, it’s been ages since she last had sex, and even though she didn’t even trust Bucky, he was a fucking hottie, and a good kisser. It was bizarre that he even liked her, she thought he hated her guts since the day she joined, but apparently not. “One night only,” She breathed out, before pressing her lips to his again.

He licked at her lips, causing her to open her mouth and let his tongue in, seeping a warmth throughout her body. Bucky pulled you off the wall, pushing into her against the uncomfortable bed frame, and grunted as she slipped her tongue out. His lips were rough, but the way he kissed her so harshly, as if he always needed this, made her moan out loud against them.

She shifted her hips up and around, grinding against him, causing Bucky to breathe out, wanting more. Nadia gasped as Bucky used his other hand to gently run down her arm. She winced as he passed by her wound, but he pulled away quickly, realizing he forgot that it was right there. He focused back on kissing down her neck, as she did earlier to him, sucking and groaning at the sweet sweat that he tasted.

She started to feel her underwear soak even more as his hips shifted against her core. Bucky grinned as he pulled away from her neck, watching as she whimpered when he jutted his hips against hers. His cock twitched at the sound though, and he pushed her roughly back against the bed. Before he joined her on the bed, he watched as she shivered for more, “I bet you taste fuckin’ delicious. May I, doll?” He muttered down to her. She nodded back to him, while breathing heavily.

He lifted her up slightly, to tug her shirt off, but was carefully with her arm. He gently placed her arm down, almost wincing at the site of it. He still felt bad for what he said earlier to her in the lab, but it seemed she was past it now, as she rolled her hips up against his pants again. His attention drew down to her sweatpants, and he sighed deeply, rolling them off her hips.

Nadia kept her bra on, but her hand crept under the cups, and pinched at her breasts, moaning as Bucky gazed at her with heavy desire. Her wetness seeped through her underwear, making Bucky’s mouth water as he tugged onto her panties, quickly trying to take them off. “Can I rip these?” He whispered up to her, itching to break the fabric apart.

Nadia quickly grinned and nodded, even more excited once he did it in a fast moment. Bucky wanted to awe at the site of her gleaming pussy, as it pulsed in arousal. He slowly leaned down, gazing back up to Nadia’s face before he licked his lips. He gently traced circles into her thighs, circling closer to her pussy, wanting to savor every second, and to edge her on even more. Her curls soaked into her wetness too, as she shifted her hips again, trying to get closer to his face.

Bucky smiled at her attempt, and let his fingers drift to her outer lips, gently tugging on her curls, receiving waves of pleasure as he heard her moans and whimpering for more. “Please, please, Buck,” She sighed out, and finally, Bucky let his fingers dip to her labia. He swirled them for a few moments, before drifting them upwards, barely skimming by her clit.

Nadia’s eyes widened instantly, “Oh fuck! Please,” She begged, almost wanting to cry as Bucky’s fingers lightly passed by her clit. And in the next second, he pressed down, wanting to memorize your gasp as he did. He rubbed gently, before he moved his head down closer to her pussy. Nadia’s back kept lifting and moving as pleasure rushed through her, as he pressed his thumb down to the left of her clit, before his index flicked it the other way. She was shocked, she thought he wouldn’t have much experience because he barely went out when the team was back on Earth, and even then, she thought since he was born way back then, he definitely wouldn’t know how to please a woman.

She was very wrong, now that she realized. Everything he did was perfect, sending her into overdrive once his lips connected to her wetness. The noises as well, it was fucking hot, she didn’t know if she was dreaming or not. He slowly let his tongue out through his lips after pressing long kisses onto her pussy, and he sniffed loudly into her.

“Fuck, so good.” He mumbled against her, causing Nadia to hold back a loud moan. “You’re so amazing, doing so good for me, doll.” He pressed his long tongue against her warmth, gazing up to her as she tilted her head back with a choked cry. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, as he started to flicker his tongue up and down, to the side, everything.

“I’m going to cum,” Nadia cried out loudly, feeling his fingers start to enter her, hitting her in the right place. He curled another finger in, as he continued using his mouth on her, and she yelled out, feeling the intense pulsing bleed through her.

It happened quick, as she came, she silently screamed, and moaned, raising her back up from the bed as Bucky started to slow his movements. Her vision blanked out momentarily, as she felt a warmth throughout her body, making her feel as if it’s been hours.

She breathed heavily as Bucky pulled away from her pussy, gazing down at her. She felt her pussy pulse randomly as she calmed down, watching as Bucky licked his fingers up. He grinned down to her as she sighed, “Bucky?”

He nodded back, as he wiped her thighs, collecting her cum before licking it up again. “I want you to fuck me hard, now.” Nadia spoke up, gazing at him as his movements stopped from her words.

His hands went to his pants, unbuttoning them as Nadia smiled back to him. “Didn’t expect for you to be this… good.” She went on, raising her eyebrows as he shook his head back at her comment. Bucky pushed his pants down, and slowly pulled his boxers down, causing his cock to raise up against his stomach.

“Really? This a challenge to do even better?” He replied nonchalant as Nadia’s eyes stayed on his dick. It was so pretty; she didn’t believe it. Almost all the dicks she’s seen before were just weird, but his was good. She didn’t expect it, in fact the thing she didn’t expect the most was the size. “Sure,” She played along, not taking her eyes off his cock as her mouth started to water.

Bucky chuckled softly as she stared, and before he pushed into her, “I- do you have protection?” He asked gently, wondering if it was okay. Nadia raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise, but quickly nodding, “Yeah,” as she jutted her hips closer to the end of the bed, which Bucky was standing at. He smirked at her move, before shaking his head.

“Turn around,” He ordered, while caressing her leg slowly. Nadia felt her breath hitch at his words, and agreed, moving her body around, with her ass hanging off the bed near Bucky’s cock. He pinched both cheeks softly before whispering, “Are you ready?” Nadia bit back a smile at all the questions he asked, finding it unique compared to her last hook ups.

“Yes, please.” She mumbled back, glancing behind her as he gripped at her hips. His metal hand squeezed gently causing her to moan, watching the mechanics in his arm. She didn’t realize how fucking hot it was until now, making her want more. She wiggled her hips, making Bucky squeeze harder.

His grip tightened even more, as he slower started to edge himself into her pussy, causing both to groan loudly at the same time. He shuddered as he pushed in slow, taking his time to mesmerize how good she felt around him. “Oh, oh, Bucky, fuck,” Nadia pressed out, wanting him to go in fully. He did, as his cock fully emerged into her wetness, and his skin slapping onto hers.

“Your cock is so good, oh shit.” Nadia moaned, feeling the sensations of him stretching her more, and she cocked her hips higher, causing Bucky to gasp loudly. He moved back, before slamming into her without warning making her cry out, and one of his hands let go of her hip, traveling around to her stomach.

He lifted her up, without his dick falling out of her, quickly finding her clit with his free hand, while his metal one gripped around her throat, after moving from her hips. Nadia gasped, feeling even more pressure build up in her as he started to squeeze her throat from behind, as he walked back to the wall again, with her still on his cock.

“Oh my- fuck!” Bucky grunted out, pushing her against the wall. His dick soaked in her wetness, pulling out and slamming back in repeatedly as Nadia screamed out. His hand on her throat made her feel lightheaded, but even more satisfied. His other hand started to furiously rub at her clit, giving Nadia almost no time to breathe or react properly.

“Hhg, uh, you- you’re so,” Nadia yelled out, whimpering as his dick started to hit her just at the right place, as he started to squeeze tighter. He let out a gasp, feeling your heat start to clench at his cock, “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” He pushed out, taking his hand off her neck. He slammed it against the wall as his hips started to slam even harder into Nadia, at a faster pace.

“In me, please!” Nadia begged, with her face pressed up against the wall. She didn’t even feel the pain in her arm anymore, just the pleasure from Bucky. He groaned out, as his hand started to rub in faster shapes onto her clit harshly, making her cry out. “Come for me, now.” He grunted, feeling the pressure edge right to the top in him, causing his hips to stutter against her.

He came fast and hard, pushing his cum into her as he gripped at her ass with his free hand. Nadia moaned loudly and lewdly, unconsciously clenching around him as he pumped out his cum. She felt herself push out her finish as well, as he pressed even harder against her clit. “Bucky!” She whimpered out, coming instantly.

Both rested in the position, breathing hard for minutes. Bucky moved his cock out of her carefully, groaning in pleasure as he saw his cum mixed in with hers, drip from his dick. He gazed down at her pussy, watching it throb and pulsate, dribbling the cum onto the ground and her legs. He weakly swiped two fingers at her leg before lifting it up to Nadia’s mouth. “Eat it,” He sighed out, moving his fingers slowly through her lips, Nadia moaned, feeling blissed out as she licked lazily at the cum.

_“Just one night, huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
